People frequently transmit documents between facsimile machines because communicating by facsimile is quick and convenient. However, for security reasons it is common to confirm the authenticity of a facsimiled document by subsequently delivering the original copy of the document to the receiver. The use of confirmation copies is particularly common in the case of legal documents or other documents upon which a person's signature is affixed. The facsimile copy is often sent because it will be received quickly. The original document is then additionally sent because the original provides greater assurance to the receiver that the signature affixed thereto is authentic. Because resources must be expended to follow the facsimile copy up with the original copy, it is desirable to enhance the security of facsimile transmissions so that the need to send original copies is diminished.
Efforts have been made to increase the security of telecommunications generally, and facsimile communications more specifically. U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,618 discloses a method for certifying messages sent by facsimile. In accordance with this method, an originator at an originating facsimile machine places an alphanumeric indicia at a first preselected spot on a sheet that is to be sent by facsimile. When that sheet is transmitted by the originating facsimile machine, a certifying device connected to the originating facsimile machine encrypts at least a portion of the alphanumeric marking to create a seal. The facsimile message received by a receiver at a receiving facsimile machine includes the seal at a second preselected spot as well as the original alphanumeric marking at the first preselected spot. A second certifying device that is connected to the receiving facsimile machine encrypts the seal to create an encrypted acknowledgment of receipt that is sent to the originating facsimile machine.
The encryption algorithms are carried upon cards that are inserted into the certifying devices. An Information Retrieval Center knows the encryption algorithms assigned to the originator and the receiver. Therefore, when the receiver provides the Information Retrieval Center with the alphanumeric marking at the first preselected spot, the seal at the second preselected spot, and the name of the user of the originating facsimile machine, the Information Retrieval Center can encrypt the alphanumeric marking with the encryption algorithm assigned to the originator to create a seal. If the seal created by the Information Retrieval Center is identical to the seal at the second preselected spot on the facsimile message, then the Information Retrieval Center gives an official authentication of the message. The originator can similarly provide the Information Retrieval Center with the encrypted acknowledgment to receive an official authentication that the message was received by the intended receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,266 discloses a method for remotely authorizing credit card purchases that incorporates facsimile messages. A credit card has encoded thereon voice characteristics of the owner of the credit card. When the owner uses a credit card to make purchases over the telephone network, the owner calls an authenticating system and passes the credit card through a reader that decodes and transmits the voice characteristics over the phone line. The authenticating system compares the decoded voice characteristics to the caller's voice characteristics to verify that the user of the card is the owner of the card. Once this is verified, the card utilization system sends a document by facsimile to the owner of the card. The owner signs the document and facsimiles it to the card utilization system to complete the transaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,302 discloses a store and forward facility for receiving a facsimile message from an originating facsimile machine and forwarding the facsimile message to a receiving facsimile machine. Alternatively, the facsimile message is stored in a storage mailbox. The user of the receiving facsimile machine can retrieve the facsimile message from the storage mailbox 20 only by submitting a proper security number to the store and forward facility. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,238 discloses a system for preventing unauthorized access to services provided over a telephone network. The system requires the entry of a proper security number prior to providing access to services.
While the prior art methods and systems seek to provide secure telecommunications, including certified facsimile messages, the level of security and certification provided by those methods and systems is limited. For example, for certain of those methods and systems, if an unauthorized individual gains access to security numbers or encryption algorithms, security can be breached. Additionally, it is believed that the prior art methods and systems have done little to address the perceived need to provide a receiver of certain signed documents with both the original document and a facsimile copy of the document. There is therefor a need for an improved system for certifying facsimile messages.